


Unexpected

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Sibling, Crafts, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Never thought he would see Dean doing THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt found [Here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=1122166#t1122166) (Locked and for members only.)

Sam walked into the bunker, and then walked right back out. Checking the weather, the actual location, and gave himself a good pinch, just in case. When he walked back in, the scene was the same.

His big brother... the man of men, was sitting there sewing on a scrap piece of material. His scowl still there, but looking more like a scowl of concentration, rather than the irritated scowl he has been sporting as of late.

"Dean," he greeted cautiously. Not wanting to spook the man who may, or may not be his brother.

Dean carefully jabbed his need back into the material before answering, "Yeah Sammy, what's up?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Needlepoint," was the clear and concise answer.

"Are you possessed; or is this a bet? I mean… come on; I thought you were joking about that," fear and worry coloring his voice. 

Irritated Dean finally looked up from his work. "Funny. You know I thought your face was a joke, but mom swore that red tomato in her arms was really my brother. I still question the validity of her statement."

"Come on. You're Dean _Winchester_. You work on the Impala, clean guns, think of new ways to torment me. You _don't_ do girly stuff like needlepoint!" Sam insisted.

"It's good for hand eye coordination. The bunker is too small to fit my baby in; and the guns are already squeaky clean. Also, needlepoint isn't girly, it's therapeutic."

Sam rubbed his head and carefully looked at his brother, "Is this the first time you've done this?"

Narrowing his eyes, he held up his half-finished piece. "Does this look like amateur work to you?"

He could only shake his head and reached out for the half-finished black angel wing. It was so delicate looking and very much against everything, he knew about his brother.

"Hey, keep your dirty hands off my piece," Dean growled.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I needed something to do, after you ran off to college," he answered curtly.

"That long? How, how in the world did you manage to hide that from me?"

Dean frowned as he looked at his brother. "I didn't hide it from you. I just didn't advertise it. Like you said, it goes against my image."

"Huh, I'm… I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. You need anything? Thread? Needles?" he jibed.

"Pie, a new brother, and a couch," came the reply.

"Right, so a slice of chocolate cake, Castiel, and why do you need a couch?"

"Because you and this chair currently have a lot in common," Dean muttered before going back to his project.

"How so?" Sam asked doing his best impersonation of a curious puppy.

"Currently, you are both being a pain in my ass. You should try knitting or crocheting, get your ass away from research once in a while. Go and get me pie, bitch," Dean growled out.

Sam left laughing hi ass off. Dean was still Dean, even when he was being unexpectedly girly. 

~Fin~


End file.
